From Hell With Love
by GRECO
Summary: Ed and an annoying demon or so he thought... yeah holy crap, where else but in HELL!


**Disclaimer's note:** Fine, I don't own any of FMA's characters, not a strand of their hair, but once they've entered my HELL muwahahaha! Their souls are already mine!

**Author's note: **blah…blah…blah…blah…blah. ON WITH THE STORY! ('tis another crap)

**FROM HELL…WITH LOVE**

Just when I thought I was strong enough, she came and made me realize of my true weakness…

We met in hell and came along as allies, but it wasn't that easy though, remembering all the times her self-provided wrench landed on my head every time we argue on choosing our path in what could be hell's garden maze, 'heh, as if I'd ever win over her (sweat drops)'.

We're souls looking for a place down under. I crave for power and vengeance, she for…err, I don't know what she crave for. I never asked her, and if I did, she'll never tell. (Donuts maybe? LMFAO toasted donuts in hell!)

She'd just go along with me. Yeah, I got irritated at first. I always pushed her away to go on a different direction, but she always knocked me down with her why-don't-you-just-shut-up hit on my head, and darn… she became fond of it, she even hits me for having no reasons at all! When I would always ask her what the fuck did she do that for, she'd always answer me with her "I just feel like doing it" lines followed by a sly grin, and I would not attempt to probe on anymore for I know what's goin' to happen next, it won't be a millisecond 'til I get another booboo. Now I knew why hell was so annoying, you'll get accompanied with pestering demons. At any cost, I get used with her, and (nods) …with her bloodcurdling qualities.

We worked together eliminating unnecessary nuisances. I don't know how she used her wrench as her only weapon, but I'd admit she's way too good at it 'heh, who says wrench were only used in automation?' heck, no one could possibly tell what terrorizing damage she could create with it! as for me, I get along well with my metal arm and leg, and alchemical skills, good that they're still workin' perfectly here.

The freakin' rubbish composed mainly of ghoulish souls came to pile up in a mountain of unseen peak 'oh shit, we've worked that out for free!' Thanks to us, hell has now reduced at least a quarter of its stinking foul smell (err…yeah, worse than the nightmare of your rotting slaughtered pet, Mickey, left unheeded under your bed, when you've found out that your pussy had been munching on his head, whew…that rhymes. Muwahahaha!) No wonder why there's a big warning at the gates saying, "ENTER at your own risk", though it's clear that they really welcomes you with their eye-bulging "ENTER", mind as well to remind you that it really was a word of caution, because the second it opened up for you, you'll suffer from suffocation of hell's malodorous perfume, and that's the real torment, because you can't die once you're already dead. Heh, don't even ask me how on the maggot-feedin' hell can we stand it, coz I don't even knew how to give yah a damn answer. Hmmm…maybe you need to discover it for yourself; besides, hell's not as strict as heaven when it comes to visitors (evil laugh).

We met up with Satan, and suggested he put up a big aircon, or a cooler of some sort, at least in his wealthy district of Demonsville, because the temperature in hell was on its way to go over its limitation of being " tremendously hottie hell", (nods) won't even suffice to regard it as having global warming here under, like havin' your face just an inch away from the sun. It's better to loosen up its blazing title than have the entire land of demons blow up.

We've talked to him in great formality, even havin' a thumb-size of respect from us, 'well that one you'd at least regard for someone who had won the title of being feared (wtf, if I didn't knew, it was just because of his freakin' face!) but when he replied "Heaven no! It'll freeze my newly surgeoned face!", DAMNIT! We've wasted not another millisecond to kick his ass off his throne. (He might as well give us a fuckin' better lame reason than that), and with the sight of their master flying like a shooting star off from his seat, the little demons all lined and bowed down before us in vow of loyalty to their new rulers. 'Darn, if I knew it'll be this easy, I should've killed myself early on to be hell's youngest king. Muwahaha'.

Yeah, that devil Satan was no longer here in our newly claimed territory, and not like he can still gain his backbone to return. I heard he landed his ass in purgatory's soil after suffering from our specialized butt-kickin' technique, well…he's still lucky not to reach heaven.

So now we rule the entire underworld, well we deserve it, me and my partner worked out for it, at least for our joined effort on that kick. After those reeking places we've gone through cleaning up those putrid souls, it might as well be the perfect time to have a 'lil break and have ourselves be relaxed. (Darn…I knew that smell…toasted donuts, the Demonsville's way! and…and there, needless to say, hell has all the most beautiful and sexiest women I've ever seen!) All those beautiful thoughts I get to fancied at when I remember I haven't heard anythin' from her yet, maybe she's still astounded that we actually beat Satan that easy. (can't blame her, I've had none of any sweat drop from that encounter, compared to a pail I could collect just by staring at her). Nah…there's something wrong, because knowing my partner, she could have glomped me or at least hit me with her mighty wrench, but there was none that she did, not even a leap into my back to annoy me.

As I turned my back to face her, decided that I should at least utter a simple thanks (though I don't recall a time when I did thanked anyone else before), my eyes nearly popped out at the sight of her. Damn it , she was gleaming bright, rays of light coming out of her, and... and a big white feathery extension just sprout from her back (wtf, this isn't normal, well safe to say it's out of hell's norms)

The luminous light emitting from her almost stricken my eyes, but I still managed to move towards her. I don't know exactly what gave me the instinct to do that, but I saw myself holding her hand, pulling her in resistance of the force pulling her from me. I tried to pull her down even harder, but she only gets hurt in return.

Though her hand was clasping mine in a rather persistent manner, trying to hold on, I can clearly see that she really was not meant to stay with me.

She's definitely an angel, that I can't go wrong, and I've never heard of one living in hell, surely the High Being fin'lly realized that there was a mistake havin' her down here, and would never permit such a fault to continue, so he's taking her back exactly where she belongs, he's takin' her away from me!

I knew everyone has a place of their own, right after their birth, and shortly after they died, while mine's here in hell, hers was high up there, and that fact, I've got no power to change.

So I stared at her, realizing there's no way I can make her stay, I just then managed to utter, "I…I…I thank you for everything", and letting out a smile that I felt like piercing me deep within while trying to hold back my tears (damn…got to tell yah, it's the hardest) added in a shaking voice, "I'll always be proud of you" before slowly letting go of her.

"ED!" was the last I've heard of her before I dropped down kneeling. I can't look up and answer her call, not with my tear-drenched face that was bent low facing the ground. How can I? When I've failed to tell her how much I needed her by my side…just when I learned to love her. Yeah, I know I never knew how to, but…but who on the damn sickenin' hell and heaven would be so wise and…and kind enough to tell me what in the oddest of all sensations is this if its not that stupid feelin'?

I knew she was cryin' then, and I never expected someone would for me, not even in my graveyard did I felt a tear drop from anyone, because there was no one there, but there's nothin' much that I could do now, not as much as I wanted to extend my arm to wipe away her tears. Even if I wanted to have her now, I've got nothin' to trade that would be of her equal worth, how unfortunate but alchemy would not be of any help now.

I stood up picking the familiar thing she always had with her…'her wrench, did she left it for me?' At last I earned the strength to look up, high up there where she now dwells, and maybe the last time I'll ever do. Though I can't see her at all, her vision was still clear, that of an angel I once had argued with, fought side by side with, and learned from how to love, hers was that of someone I thought would be the last to cry for me, but had proven me wrong.

I just then whispered to myself, "You'd always be my angel Winry", with the slightest hope that someday, when there was no heaven and hell that would divide her from me, I'll then be free to tell her how I feel.

END 

ED: Damnit! Thought I'd finally have a good time here but you made my stay here more miserable. I freakin' MISSED her nowwww!

GRECO: Calm down shrimpy (pats Ed's shoulder) tsk…tsk…tsk. Don't you worry 'bout getting' bored, just heard Mustang's comin' over to see you.

ED: who're yah callin' shrimpy mortal? E…eh? W-what the heck, the B-Ba-Basturdd?

GRECO: (grins evilly) Say howdya like to have a yaoi version in hell…hmmm…that would take a lot of sweat drops. Muwahahaha!

ED: Nuuuuu! I've had enough of being tortured!

GRECO: Muwahaha(cough,cough)haha(cough)!…darn, guess its time to see my doctor now. I'm afraid of dying without my prepared words written in my epitaph.

**Author's note: **heh…the idea of hell just popped out because I'm experiencing it now myself, darn hell week of exams…straight in a row! Who says there's no hell here on earth? Anyway, tell me howdya find it, all comments will be welcome, I won't be some dim-witted author not to entertain flames, tell me how dull my craps are, they're all for the improvement, but mind to be polite if you don't want me to pull your soul right from where you're sittin'. Muwahahaha!


End file.
